


Content

by kashmir



Series: Livejournal Mood Ficlets [11]
Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-12
Updated: 2005-11-12
Packaged: 2017-10-22 03:05:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/233061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kashmir/pseuds/kashmir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So, <span class="ljuser ljuser-name_holycitygirl"></span><a href="http://holycitygirl.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://holycitygirl.livejournal.com/"></a><b>holycitygirl</b> and I worked on a ficlet project back in 2004/2005 where we split up the LJ moods and were attempting to write a ficlet for each (an exercise shamelessly stolen from far greater writers). Sadly, we never finished, but this is one of the ones I finished.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Content

**Author's Note:**

> So, [](http://holycitygirl.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://holycitygirl.livejournal.com/)**holycitygirl** and I worked on a ficlet project back in 2004/2005 where we split up the LJ moods and were attempting to write a ficlet for each (an exercise shamelessly stolen from far greater writers). Sadly, we never finished, but this is one of the ones I finished.

Casey sighed and snuggled deeper into Zeke's neck. He rubbed his nose into a spot right below Zeke's ear, one he knew to be oh-so-sensitive. When Zeke shivered and pulled him closer, Casey couldn't help but hold him tighter in response and sigh again.

Happily of course.

He figured life couldn't get much better than this. It was a beautiful Saturday in May, they'd just finished making love (for the second time that morning) and Jeff Buckley was playing softly in the background as a soft spring breeze played across their cooling skin.

Casey sighed again as he watched the curtains gently move in the wind.

Zeke kissed the top of his head and asked with a smile in his voice, "Happy, Case?"

Casey sighed again, smiled and looked up at Zeke.

"I am, Zeke. I really, really think I am."


End file.
